Travis Ryder
Travis's powers manifested themselves when Travis was 19, after the passing of his father, when he sought his heritage. Travis is currently a new to the Gypsy craft and as such, doesn't have full control over his abilities. His power to grant or remove luck can sometimes work the opposite way to which he desires, resulting in allies having a bad luck and giving the enemies the advantage. His ability of intuition is also similar, while he has the ability to sense the presence of evil and when somebody is being dishonest; his ability to predict attacks is less prominent. However he is still more likely than most to dodge an enemies attack. His powers have the potential to develop into mediumship; the ability to see and commune with the dead, when he fully embraced the Gypsy craft. Travis is smart and well educated. A recent college graduate he has started a graduate job as a marketing assistant; he works long hours and this has made him become easily frustrated. As such he is often short tempered and snappy with people he doesn’t know very well or doesn’t like. Those he does know he is caring and will do his best to see them in his spare time, however from the onset of his powers he has started to distance himself from friends; some say he can be a recluse. The truth is he is spending more time devoting himself to the study of his family history. He has some Lepricon blood in him, which is where he gets his powers of Luck Manipulation from. Early Years Travis comes from gypsy heritage, due to his mother Sarah having a fling with a gypsy traveller named Cormack. Cormack and Sarah’s relationship was brief and when Sarah realized she was pregnant Cormack had no intention of being a father to their child, leaving Sarah to raise him single handed. Growing up was difficult for Travis, his mother worked all hours as a waitress; and there was always a lack of money in the household. Despite this, Travis was naturally bright and ambitious and managed to find scholarships to get him through college. Later Years At the age of 19 his father, Cormack, passed away; Travis had never had any intention of forming a relationship with his father but always felt a calling to the other side of his family; he always felt incomplete. At the instance his father died Travis felt an unbearable pull to that side that he could no longer ignore. After speaking with his mother he had enough information to find the group his father was travelling with, they had moved to San Francisco. He later visited the group, upon meeting them he learned of their natural skills in fortune telling when his fortune was read. He was told of a gift that would emerge now he had discovered his heritage. Travis was compelled by the Gypsies and knew deep inside that he had found what he was always searching for. He moved to San Francisco a year later when he was 20 and his lived there for less than a year. Currently Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Highbreds